


Trust

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Connie and Javier get up to no good, No pitchforks please, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Steve's okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Steve's away and Connie and Javier are alone. She makes a request of him that's hard to turn down.-Just a standalone fic that I dreamt up.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I dreamt about... I know, lockdown does weird stuff to you. Hope you enjoy.

Javier sat alone in his apartment, sipping whisky as he did most evenings. The TV was on but he didn’t watch it. It was always the same. People dying for one man's greed. He kicked off his boots and swung his legs up on the couch, letting his head fall back against the cushion behind him. Taking another sip from his whisky he rubbed his eyes with palm and fingers, trying to rub away the sights of the day. A knock sounded at the door and he groaned, standing he made his way up the steps to his front door and opening it. Connie was stood there with a smile across her face.

‘Mrs Murphy.’ he said as he gave her a confused frown.

‘Javi.’ she said sweetly with a devilish glint in her eye ‘Can I come in?’

‘Yes of course.’ he replied as he motioned for her to enter, whisky splashing in his glass at the movement.

They made their way in, Connie taking a seat on the couch as she watched Javier walk to the bar.

‘Drink?’

‘Please.’ she replied, nodding as she spoke.

‘What can I do for you Connie?’ he asked as he handed her, her drink and sat on the arm of the couch.

‘Steve’s away and I was lonely.’ She replied.

Javier chuckled at her reply, raising his glass in cheers as he took another swig. He turned his attention to the TV, an old movie had come on but as he watched he could feel Connie’s eyes burrowing into the side of his face.

‘Do you find me attractive Javi?’

‘Pardon?’ he said suddenly, shock flooding his features.

‘Do you find me attractive?’

‘Connie, you're my partner's wife.’

‘I know. Steve knows I’m here.’ She said, a grin crossing her lips ‘Just answer the question.’

‘Yes.’ he replied plainly.

She placed her drink down on the table and edged closer towards him, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him. He could feel his heart racing at the way she looked at him, her blue eyes filled with wanting.

‘There’s something I've been wanting to try.’ she started, her hand resting on his leg.

‘Connie-‘

‘I’ve already asked Steve.’ she interrupted ‘He knows what it is that I desire.’

‘And what is that?’

‘You.’

Javier’s expression was once again one of shock, his eyes travelling to her hand that now running up his thigh.

‘Connie I don’t think this is such a good idea.’ he said as he stood, walking into the kitchen.

Connie followed, taking a sip from her drink as she watched him wash his now-empty tumbler in the sink. Walking up behind him she placed her hands on his waist as she pushed her body against his. Her hands travelled lower and he growled at the sensation, turning to look at her, their face’s mere inches away from each other. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by lips upon his. They were soft and sweet, innocent almost at first and he did not stop it. She pulled away so that their eyes locked, his heart hammering against his rips as her arms wrapped around his waist.

‘I can’t do this to Steve.’ he whispered, but his body betrayed his true desires.

Connie got up on to her tiptoes and kissed him again, her hand cupping his cheek as she pulled him closer.

’Steve already knows about this.’ she said as she pulled away ’He’s fine with it.’

‘Fine with it.’

‘Do you trust me?’ She whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

‘Yes.’

She didn’t say another word. Her lips hovering over his as her blue orbs locked with his brown ones. Her breath fanned his lips as her eyes drifted to his, her hunger for him evident. Javier grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her into a kiss, his tongue urging entry as he kissed her hungrily. A part of him still felt like this was wrong, but the other part didn’t care. He trusted Connie. He knew she loved Steve. He knew that she’d never do anything to hurt him and she wouldn’t lie. He couldn’t deny that he’d never thought about it. He’d been stunned by how beautiful she was when he’d first met her. He guided her by her hips, pushing her against a wall as he placed kisses down her neck, drinking her in as her hands travelled to the waistband of his jeans. Unbuckling his belt she slipped her hand in, grinning at the grunt it elicited from the agent. Slipping her hand out she took his and led him to the lounge again, pushing him down onto the couch before straddling him.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked again, lips parted.

‘We can call Steve and ask him if you want?’ she grinned, her fingers making light work of the buttons on his shirt.

‘Perhaps we should.’

‘I didn’t know you were such a worrier Javi.’ she joked as she kissed him again, the heat between them building.

‘I don’t want to fuck my friend's wife if it means I lose my friend.’ he said, grabbing her by the shoulders so he could look her in the face.

‘Fine.’ she grumbled as she grabbed the phone from the table and dialled a number ‘Hey baby.’

She ran her fingers along Javier’s toned chest as she spoke, the sensation eliciting a deep growl as her hands travelled lower.

‘Javi here doesn’t believe that you’re okay with me having my way with him,’ she said, her eyes dark with desire ‘Sure.’

She handed him the phone and Javier’s heart started to race beneath his skin.

‘Hey, brother.’

‘Do me a favour and do as she asks.’ said the voice down the phone ‘I trust her and I trust you.’

‘Okay.’

Javier finished his conversations with Steve and hung up the phone, tossing it on the table in front of him.

‘Believe me now?’

He said nothing. Grabbing a fist full of her hair as he smashed his lips against hers, kissing her fervently. She moaned in his mouth as his hands traced up her back, unhooking her bra with little effort. She ground her hips against him as she felt his passion rising, his hand pulling her head back as he bit her neck.

‘Javi…’ she breathed.

The agent grabbed her thighs as he lifted her, flipping her onto her back as his hand travelled up her shirt and cupped her breast. Her shaking hands fumbled to unbutton his jeans as the heat in her rose, biting his lip as she kissed him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt she lifted it over Javi’s head, revealing a toned, tan chest that made her bite her own lip.

‘Like what you see?’ he quizzed as he saw her reaction.

‘Yes.’ she whispered

He wasted no time pulling off her shirt and jeans, leaving the woman lying there naked in the dim light of his lounge. He took her in. The way the light hit her toned curves and subtle breasts, her blonde hair fanned out across the arm of his leather couch. Kissing her again he lowered his hips between her inviting thighs, his passion rubbing against hers and making her shiver with anticipation. Grabbing his waste band she tried feverishly to take them off, nibbling his jaw.

‘Off.’

He obeyed without question tearing off his jeans clumsily before kissing her again, her hips bucking against his at the feeling of him against her. His kisses trailed down her body until his lips came to rest on her thigh, kissing the soft skin as he made his way higher. His brown eyes locked with her blue ones as her lips parted, a look of nervousness crossing her face at what was to come. It soon disappeared as his lips kissed her sex, her head falling back as she moaned in pure ecstasy. Fingers tangled in curls as she urged him on. He ran his hand up her inner thigh, squeezing the soft skin as his tongue worked on her. He slipped two fingers in eliciting a loud moan as her eyes rolled back in her head, feeling the heat building. She was close.

‘Not yet.’ she breathed but Javier didn’t stop.

His pace quickened, his fingers probing deeper as her breathing quickened. He pushed himself up so that he could kiss her again, his fingers still deep within her.

‘Shit Javi.’

He kissed her neck as she arched it in pleasure, her eyes scrunched tight as she peaked and the room was filled with the sound of her peak. She looked at him as he gave her his signature grin, interrupting it with a kiss as she tasted herself on him. She took his member in her hand, her other one on his ass as she tried to pull him closer.

‘I want you.’ she pleaded as she looked at him with desperate eyes ‘Please.’

With one swift movement, he gave her what she wanted, pulling her legs around him and as he held her up slightly with one strong arm behind her back. He started slowly at first, his free hand on her hip as they found their rhythm. She dug her nails into his back as she chewed her bottom lip, struggling not to cry out in delight. Javier upped the pace as he pushed her back down onto her back, his hand holding her leg up by her thigh as he pushed deeper. It was her time to grab his hair and pull him into a kiss, her tongue dancing with his. He could feel himself getting close now as they continued their lovemaking, burying his face into the curve of her neck as his breathing quickened.

‘Let go.’ she breathed as she ran her fingers through his dark waves.

Kissing her again he allowed himself to become lost in the moment. Their bodies together as one as they both approached their peak. Kisses becoming clumsy as they climaxed together, Javier letting out a guttural moan as they shook together. Hot, sweaty bodies panting together on Peña’s sticky leather couch.

‘Wow.’ She breathed, resting her wrist on her forehead as she fought to catch her breath.

Javier gave her a kiss before wrapping the throw on the back of the couch around his waist and walking to the bar again.

‘Another drink?’

She nodded drunkenly, still high on the ecstasy of what they’d just done. Handing her the drink he lifted her outstretched legs before sitting and placing them across his lap. His head falling onto the back of the couch as he sipped his whisky.

‘Well, that just happened.’

‘Yes.’ she chuckled to herself, taking a sip of her own drink.

‘What now?’

‘Now?’

‘Do we go on as we did before? I mean I don’t know about you but I am going to struggle to look at you the same way now.’ he said as she took another swig of his whisky and rolled his head to face her.

‘We can’t go back to the way it was.’

Javier’s stomach dropped at her statement, regret creeping in and killing the high he was riding.

‘No?’

‘Javier this won’t be the last time we do this.’ she stated, pushing herself into a sitting position.

‘No?’

Connie shook her head at him, the devilish grin returning to her lips as her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

‘No.’

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could ellaborate more on this. Let me know in the comments if you'd like me to continue.


End file.
